


Craving

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets '<i>sex-pollened</i>'.  Darcy is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd try my hand at the sex-pollen trope. McGregorsWench said she'd like to read one where it's Steve who gets pollened and needs Darcy's help. This is the result of her prompting.
> 
> Thanks, McGregorsWench for the prompt and for beta help! :)

**Craving** … aka, _that time Darcy helped Steve after he got hit with Sex Pollen…_

***

After the Ultron debacle, Steve and Natasha worked the new Avengers hard, whipping them into shape as a TEAM. Individually, they had amazing abilities. Vision and Scarlet Witch seemed to develop new capabilities daily. Sometimes, the team split into units, and completed missions that way. This week, Natasha took Scarlet Witch and Vision to end a Human-trafficking ring run by a nefarious mystic in Nepal. Steve took War Machine and Falcon to shut down a Hydra base in the Middle East.

Steve wanted to build up War Machine and Falcon’s confidence. They were both tactical thinkers and strong fighters, but human. On the other hand, unlike Steve… both could fly. The Hydra soldiers they battled wore gas masks. When women were brought out of the Hydra base in oversized cages, and a green mist filled the air, the two flyers continued firing from their vantage point above. Sam cried out with distress as his weapons fire took out one of the women along with her captors. Rhodey’s rockets blew up the other two cages along with the squadron of soldiers around them. He was sorry about the collateral damage, but certain the gas and cages added up to a trap.

Steve realized later that the flyers’ high altitude was what saved both of them from the torment that Hydra unleashed on him that day. The Hydra scientists never knew their formula worked. War Machine and Falcon stayed above it.  With his enhanced strength (and Steve Rogers’ innate stubbornness), Captain America didn’t give into its effects until long after they’d been killed for their supposed failure.

On the flight back to base, Steve was quiet. This wasn’t unusual, so the others let him have the peace he seemed to want. Sam noticed once or twice that Steve’s fingers betrayed an odd restlessness, and that his face was flushed. Steve touched his lips, rubbed his fingers together, made fists, laid his hands flat against his legs, and sat in an unnaturally still pose. He sighed a lot with irregular breathing, even made noises Sam hadn’t heard him make before. After they returned to base, Steve spent the afternoon and evening at the punching bag, and said nothing to others. He seemed preoccupied, almost touchy. He wouldn’t look at anyone, and went out of his way to turn away from people. Sam thought that if his friend was equally unsocial the next day, he’d ask about it. For now, he’d respect his Captain’s privacy.

***

That night, Steve couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t think straight. His pulse galloped and his skin felt too tight, especially in his groin. Everything he did or thought seemed to induce more sexual frustration, eventually painful. Exercise failed to chase it from his thoughts. Cold showers did nothing. Self-pleasure gave nothing more than an instant of relief before he was passion’s slave again. He masturbated for hours, in vain. He sank down the wall of his shower, crying with frustration as he hardened again. Physically and mentally, all that filled him was the craving for a woman, and despair that he didn’t have and hadn’t ever had one.

Steve Rogers was a proud, dignified man. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word. And, while he’d loved and had hope of more with a special woman once, time passed them by. She lived, loved, and aged while he lay trapped in Arctic ice. More recently, Steve discovered that he thoroughly failed his best friend, and left him to be tortured in enemy hands for decades. Losing everything and everyone he’d ever known had left its mark. Mourning and full of despair, he didn’t even look at women around him. He avoided all temptation.

Steve was a virgin. And, he was scared. People’s matchmaking attempts terrified him. He feared being humiliated because his lack of practical intimate knowledge so mismatched his new physique. He feared not living up to, or tarnishing, his image as Captain America. He feared his serum-enhanced body overcoming even modern birth control measures to cause unwanted pregnancy. Most of all, he lived in terror of losing control and physically harming a sexual partner. So, he stayed busy and did his best to avoid thinking about sex.

But, now… he **WANTED**. His cock was rock hard. His balls ached. His discomfort wasn’t limited to that area, though. His entire body pulsed with fiery torment. His blood felt as though it was boiling inside of him, and his skin was getting more sensitive by the moment as waves of painful arousal cut across it. His nerves were sending signals of distress that almost overloaded his brain. His body chemistry went haywire. His emotions spiraled downwards. He strained with needs he didn’t understand- the desire to taste a woman, a dizzying need to have a woman’s soft lips on his cock, infinite craving to plunge into a woman again and again. The images alone caused him to cum again. He cried out, agonized. He realized that everything happening, along with the way his heart was racing and his breathing rushed, was unhealthy. That frightened him, too. He wasn’t fully aware of it when he began to cry out loudly in distress.

Sam heard Steve yelling through the wall between their living quarters. He pulled his phone off his nightstand and dialed. When Steve finally accepted the call, Sam groaned. “What the hell are you doin’ over there, Steve? Are you okay?”

Steve growled through gritted teeth. “NO! I can’t stand it! I can’t stand it!”

Sam was out of his bed and on his feet instantly. “Jesus! What is it? What’s goin’ on?” He grabbed sweat pants and stepped into them, then ran out of his quarters and into the hallway. A few seconds later, he was banging on Steve’s door. “Open up, Steve! Open up!” He heard the lock click. Sam threw the door open and ran into the room.

Steve stood by the window, hands clenched into fists, muscles visibly tensed and shaking.

Sam whispered. “Steve?”

A jolt ran through Steve like a bolt of lightning. “Pain! It hurts! I hurt!”

Sam jogged closer. “What is it?” He reached out towards Steve’s shoulder.

Steve’s scream was primal. “Don’t touch me!” He fell to his knees, swaying and groaning.

Sam called. “Help! I need medical. Now! Captain Rogers’ quarters...”

A doctor entered the room moments later. Steve still wouldn’t answer Sam’s questions, only emitting sounds of torment. The doctor introduced himself, and asked Sam to wait in the hall while he spoke to Steve. Pacing, Sam heard nothing at first, and then more cries of pain from his friend.

When the doctor called Sam back into the room, Steve was in the shower again. The doctor urged Sam to close the door. “Mr. Wilson, we have a problem.”

Sam was panicking by this time. “What’s wrong with him?”

The doctor’s expression shifted, both anxious and uncomfortable. “Do you recall a gas being introduced into the combat area today?”

Sam frowned, and then nodded. “Green mist stuff. I kept out of it.” His eyes widened. “Cap didn’t! Oh, my God! I was so busy takin’ out the bad guys I didn’t think to pull him out of it! What was it?”

The doctor showed Sam a vial of blood. “The Captain allowed me to take this blood sample. Will you please accompany me to the lab now? It needs to be kept secure at all times, per his orders. I believe, from his symptoms, that I will confirm the presence of a pheromonal neurotoxin. I have heard tales of this sort of thing before, but never encountered it personally.” He pursed his lips. “It is likely for the best that you did not risk exposure. It seems to be nearly overwhelming the Captain’s system.”

Sam stopped in his tracks. “Wait. Are you saying Steve got sex-pollened?!” His eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide.

The doctor nodded. “Were the Black Widow on site, I would ask her to assist the Captain. She, Vision, and Scarlet Witch are still away, and I do not know how to reach them.”

Sam swallowed hard. “Can he… take care of it, himself?”

The doctor shook his head. “He’s tried, for hours. He admits that he **craves** a woman.”

Sam blinked. “He said that?! _Craves?_ ”

The doctor nodded, expression somber. As they walked quickly to the medical lab, Sam’s mind raced. He had the sense that Steve was inexperienced, at best, and currently sexually inactive. He wondered if Steve was Asexual. He wondered a lot of things. He’d wondered if Steve was homosexual or bisexual, and in love with Bucky Barnes, but Steve shot that theory down when Sam hinted at it.

Regardless of any of that, Sam knew that Steve was a private man, and for good reason. While any number of women might jump at the chance to accommodate him in his current predicament, the number of women in the world who would protect his privacy afterwards was nearly zero. The doc had it right. Black Widow, regardless of any other attachments she might or might not have, would help Steve and keep it secret. It was a shame she wasn’t around. Sam sent her a text asking her to make contact ASAP, just in case. He turned his thoughts to women at the base. While the Avengers base didn’t have the same official security level system in place that SHIELD once had, the notion of levels of clearance factored into this equation. Steve needed someone trustworthy. Sam ran names of women through his mind, trying to recall people Natasha had suggested Steve ask out, guessing that Natasha’s stamp of approval would be good to have.

When the name came to him, Sam stopped in his tracks. **Darcy Lewis**. Natasha had lobbied particularly hard for Steve to ask that woman out. She worked for Thor’s lady, Jane Foster. So, she knew a thing or two about Avengers’ personal lives, and had been vetted by SHIELD. She was cute and nice, which was good. She was brave, if the stories about her actions in New Mexico and London alien invasions were accurate. The more Sam thought about it, the more sense it made to him. He also credited Natasha with good matchmaking instincts. Though they had only met once or twice, he’d heard Darcy tell jokes, seen her stand up to bullies, and watched her both laugh and cry over Disney movies. She would be good for Steve.

Sam stood by the doctor while he analyzed Steve’s blood. Finally, the doctor looked up at his computer screen, shaking his head with dismay. He turned to Sam. “Does the Captain have a lady friend? Copulation with a female is what he requires.”

Sam shook his head. He cleared his throat. “No. While you’ve been working, I came up with a possibility, though. There’s a woman who I think could be trusted to protect Steve’s privacy. When you say he ‘ _requires_ ’ a female, what do you mean?”

The doctor sighed. He rattled off information about body chemistry, serotonin, testosterone, cortisol, amino acids, antimicrobial compounds, creatinine, and base-level proteins. Finally, seeing Sam’s puzzlement, he cut to the chase. “He will be in pain until he has extensive sexual relations with a woman. He needs to receive fellatio, perform cunnilingus, give and receive satisfaction, with repeated coitus.”

Sam looked at his watch. It was past midnight. He thought of the pain in Steve’s voice and his posture when Sam had entered his quarters. Sam squared his shoulders and asked the base computer to put him in touch with Darcy Lewis.

***

Jane Foster was excited about her new data. This meant that she refused to take a break, even for sleep. Darcy had no doubt that Jane would be up with her science all night, so Darcy was awake, too. The best that Darcy could do for her friend was to keep her fed and watered, or at least, supplied with coffee. Darcy’s phone began to play ‘ _The Imperial March_ ’ from Star Wars, indicating a call from someone in base administration.

Frowning, Darcy put the phone to her ear. “Happy new day to you, oh mysteriously-calling manager type. This is Darcy Lewis, lowly intern, suffering an all-nighter because Jane Foster is being brilliant again. Do you have a wrong number?”

Sam choked down a dry chuckle. “No. This is Sam Wilson, the Falcon. I’m trying to call you, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy laughed. “Right! Are you calling to recruit me as an Avenger?”

Sam winced. “Honestly? It’s weirder than that. Can you please come talk to me in med lab one?”

Darcy frowned. “Med lab? What are you gonna do to me? Will it hurt?” Her frown deepened as Sam asked the doctor her question. She heard muffled conversation between male voices go on long enough that she decided she wanted no part of the mystery. She ended the call.

Her phone rang again. Annoyance bled through the line as Darcy answered. “When someone asks if something will hurt? The right answer is reassurance, like a firm ‘ _NO WAY!_ ’ A long, speculative discussion? Not the right answer! Please, harass someone else with your late-night, painful hijinks, Mr. Falcon.”

Sam interrupted her tirade. “Sorry! Really, I’m sorry. You’re right. Listen. I’m gonna lay my cards on the table, because Natasha thinks highly enough of you to have urged Cap to ask you out.”

Darcy made a spluttering noise. “WHAT?! **Cap?** What? Natasha urged… what?” She gave out a squawk. “Well, he didn’t. I mean… FUCK. I wish! But, nope. I promise. I’d remember that.”

Sam took a breath. “Here’s the thing. He’s been sex pollened, and he’s in pain that’s getting worse all the time. He’s gonna stay that way until he gets busy with a woman, seriously busy from what the doc just told me. Natasha’s away on a mission, and… Steve doesn’t date. But, Miss Lewis, he’s in pain.”

Now, it was Sam’s turn to listen to voices conferring. Darcy’s voice rose in pitch and volume as she yelped words like ‘ _sex pollen_ ’ and ‘ _get busy_ ’ and ‘ _wants me to fuck Captain America_ ’.

He wasn’t surprised when he heard Jane Foster’s voice in his ear. “Who is this? What kind of obscene prank call is this?”

Sam’s patience was gone. “This is Falcon. Listen! It’s no joke. My friend is suffering! He needs help. If I need to try someone else, tell me. Stop wasting my time, and his.”

Jane turned to Darcy. “It is Falcon. I recognize his voice. If you’re sure you want to. Okay! Let’s go to the med lab, and see if this is for real.”

Sam heard Darcy’s voice. “Grab your purse.”

Then he heard Jane, puzzled. “Why? We’re not leaving the premises.”

Darcy replied shortly. “You keep condoms in there. If I do this… I’ll need them. Most med labs don’t keep extra large ones on hand. Super-soldier, Jane. Super! He hasn’t checked me out, but I’ve eyed him thoroughly. He walks like a well-hung man.”

Sam sighed with relief. Not only was Miss Lewis taking him seriously, she was planning further than he had.

Moments later, two brunettes entered the Med Lab. The smaller one looked outraged. Darcy, prettier than Sam remembered, had an expression on her face that was both stunned and anxious. Dr. Foster walked past Sam and peered at the doctor’s computer monitor intently.

Darcy shifted from one foot to the other. Finally, she turned to Sam. “Don’t bullshit me. Okay?” Sam nodded, cautiously hopeful. “Is he really in pain?” Sam nodded. The doctor launched into his spiel again, adding details about Steve’s body chemistry that sounded dire. Darcy blinked rapidly as the doctor shared his ‘ _prescription_.’ She blushed, but it looked more like a blush of interest than innocence.

Jane finally looked back at Darcy and nodded reluctantly, frowning. Jane’s tone was clipped. “His readings are almost all off from the baseline they have on file. He probably feels like he’s being tortured.” Darcy’s brows went up, and then her expression turned resolute. Jane stepped close to Sam. “How do you know he won’t hurt her? He’s strong enough to spar with Thor. He’s strong enough to tear her to shreds, if he’s out of his mind.” She gestured at the data screen to justify her concern.

Darcy made a guttural noise and covered her eyes. “Geez, Jane! Way to set the mood!”

Jane whirled around to glare at her friend, and then back to Sam. “Well?”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “He’s about as good of a guy as there is, doc. If Thor were here, he’d vouch for Steve.” He apologetically pointed out. “Thor manages. Doesn’t he?”

Jane still frowned, but nodded reluctantly. She’d heard Thor talk about Captain America. He respected him.

Darcy put her hands in her jacket pockets, and began to swing her shoulders back and forth nervously. “Did he ask for me?” Sam shook his head, keeping his promise to be honest. She frowned slightly, disappointed that Captain America had avoided suggestions to ask her out, and that seeking her help now wasn’t his idea.

The doctor offered. “He said that he craves a woman.”

Sam added. “I’m not sure he’s ever even done it before, so that’s a big deal. The 40’s… ya know.”

Darcy made a face, sympathetically pained. “Aww! Will he remember what happens tonight, if I go to him?”

The doctor shrugged. “I think so, but I’m uncertain. He’s in such distress! He’s half out of his mind.”

Jane scowled, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. “That doesn’t make me feel better about Darcy’s safety.”

Sam offered. “I’ll talk to him first. I’ll make sure he’s lucid enough to be careful.”

Darcy raised a brow. “You realize that it seems like you’re pimping for him. Right? He may not appreciate that.”

Sam huffed. “I’m more worried, well, that he’ll feel violated.”

Darcy’s face twisted with anger. “He’s been violated already! Did the bad guys expect you guys to be too busy fucking to fight them?”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “I guess they meant to capture us, now that I think about it. Those girls they trotted out in those big cages! They weren’t wearing masks, either. The soldiers were. Rhodey and I were flying above the gas release. Only Steve and the three ladies got hit with it.”

Darcy made a face. “Then, get one of them out of the brig and serve HER up on a platter! She’ll thank you.” She muttered to herself. “Get all three.” Then, she winced and shook her head.

Sam shook his head. “They’re all dead.”

Jane took Darcy by the arm. “Let’s go, Darcy. This is crazy. Let them call in a hooker.”

Darcy flinched, and shook her head. “No! God, Jane! Captain America shouldn’t lose his cherry to a hooker! That’d be wrong on too many levels. I’d feel terrible, and un-patriotic. At least this way, I get to live the American dream! I mean… I’ll probably feel terrible, no matter what. But, I can keep a secret. That’s why I’m on the short list, isn’t it?” She jutted her chin out stubbornly as she turned her pragmatic, intelligent gaze to Sam again.

Sam nodded. “I want to protect my friend as much as possible.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why he didn’t take Natasha’s advice and ask you out. She’s a smart lady. From what I’ve seen, I think he’d like you… if he let himself. He doesn’t open up about it. I don’t know his reasons.”

Darcy squared her shoulders and grinned, obviously tamping down nerves. “So… Okay. But, you get his buy in, and tell him it’s his choice. Then, you look after my crazy friend while she does her science. Feed her. Make her take bathroom breaks. Get her to drink something every so often. And, I’ll… look after your friend.” She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. “Don’t offer me money. Don’t offer me money. I feel skeezy beyond skeezy! Gah!”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t say that! You’re an angel of mercy. Really!” Jane scoffed.

Darcy looked down at her outfit, thoughtful. “Yeah. Sure! Whatever. Listen. You go talk to him. I want to freshen up, down an energy drink or two. If he gives the go ahead, I’ll do it. I swear. I won’t chicken out. I don’t want him to suffer awful torture, especially not if I can help stop it. He’s one of my favorite heroes.”

Sam looked her in the eye. “Thank you.”

She grinned slightly, her panic bleeding through. “Sure… Why not? It’ll be a night to remember.” She shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t ever had a fantasy or twenty about him…”

***

Steve raged at first, taken aback that a woman had been asked to satisfy him. Except, then, he became so fixated on the word ‘ _satisfy_ ’ that he could hardly see straight. He didn’t even realize that he moaned between every few words he uttered. His nerve endings burned, worse than ever. He shuddered with pain, his hold on sanity getting more tenuous all the time.

Sam looked Steve in the eye. “Can you vouch for her safety, Steve? Can you control yourself enough to avoid hurting her? Her best friend is Thor’s lady. I think she’s friends with Thor, too. I’m pretty sure he’d hammer us both to death if you hurt her.” He swallowed hard. “Worse, you’d hate yourself…”

Steve’s breathing shuddered, and he gasped painfully. “My strength is dangerous! That’s one of the things that scares me most!” Another spasm of want cut through him, and he cried out in agony again, only keeping on his feet by sheer stubborn will. Neither of them heard the door to Steve’s quarters open. Steve braced himself against the wall, struggling to hold in whimpers of pain, but failing. Head bowed, he cried out again.

Sam avoided looking at Steve. “Do you want for me to get War Machine? Do you want us to watch you two, and get her away from you if you hurt her?”

Steve turned on his friend, and bellowed with rage. “Oh, my God! Watch? No! What’s wrong with you?!”

A soft voice interrupted them. “Please, calm down.”

Both men whirled to look at the source. Darcy stood in the doorway, wearing a dress. She’d put on bright red lipstick and brushed out her hair and left her glasses at home. Her feet were bare.

Steve went entirely rigid, his nostrils flaring as he caught scent of her perfume. His eyes roamed her lovely face and form with open longing. His mouth dropped open to form a gob smacked ‘ _oh_ ' of wonder. His breath shuddered and he emitted a whine.

Darcy gave him a tentative smile, and kept her tone gentle. “Hi, Steve. I’m Darcy. I understand that you need help.” She waved Sam away. “That was a creepy offer, Sam. Shut up, before he tears your head off. Please, go look after Jane now. Steve and I will be fine, if he wants for me to stay. He's a good man, and I believe in him.”

Steve stared at her, transfixed. His eyes were utterly blown, black with desire. He rasped, voice breaking. “You’re so pretty.” Words, never his friends when he spoke to a woman, flitted through his mind- _beautiful, sensual, mouth-watering, gorgeous_. Without realizing it, he mouthed ‘ _lovely_ ’.

Darcy saw that, and smiled. “Thank you! You’re handsome.” She stepped closer still. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting. Do you want me to stay? Or, would you prefer that I leave? Thor respects you. I always have, too. That makes me think I’ll be safe with you. But, if you want me to leave because you’re scared, or you don’t want my help, or just don’t desire me, I’ll go. I want to help, not hurt you.”

Steve blinked back tears of pain, and whispered. “You’re nice.” Again, his mind rang with better words like _generous, selfless, heroic,_ and _merciful_. Her expression was filled with honest compassion.

Darcy grinned. “I am! I’m awesome! You should have asked me out when Natasha told you to!” She winked at him.

Steve looked pained. “I’m sorry.” He wondered how he would have reacted if he’d looked at Darcy after Natasha suggested that. He had never seen her before. He stayed busy.

Darcy shrugged. “Forgiven. So, stay or go?”

Steve let out a sigh of surrender to the inevitable, as desire for her and relief at her kindness joined with the torment he’d fought for the past hours. “Please, stay.” He shook with tremors of pain again. Sam left quietly, closing the door behind him.

Darcy looked Steve over. “Geez, Cap! You’re in agony! How long have you been this way?”

Steve groaned. “It’s getting worse, but I started feeling… distracted… as we returned from our mission, about ten hours ago.”

Darcy nodded admiringly, brows raised. “You’d be a tough one to crack with torture.”

Steve’s expression shifted, showing even more torment. “Everyone breaks! _Everyone!_ ” He choked down a sob of remorse for what had been done to Bucky.

Darcy stilled, blue eyes wide. “I believe you.” She looked around. “Why don’t we sit on the…?” Her question died in her throat as Steve rushed forward, grabbed her and pulled her against him, and began to kiss into her mouth with pained urgency. It was overwhelming, and utterly lacking in finesse. Darcy panicked for a second as he lifted her off the ground, but forced herself calm. One of Steve’s hands immediately slid down to knead her ass. He whined deep in his throat as he savaged her mouth. She could feel the tension of his muscles, and his solid erection at her hip. He hissed as it rubbed against her. She gasped for breath and pushed back from him. “Couch!”

Steve nodded once, shame, shock, and guilt written all over his face.

Darcy grinned weakly. “It’s okay. It’s okay. We both know I’m not here to bake cookies.” His frown deepened as she sat and gestured for him to sit next to her. Darcy put a finger to his lips. “Hush! Let’s try something different. Neither of us wants for you to hurt me. Right?” The question was tinged with enough doubt to catch his attention and fill him with shame.

He nodded, vehement, wounded torment in his eyes. Thinking of his strength, of how dangerous he could be, he was awed by her bravery. He whispered it. “You’re brave.”

Touched, she nodded and smiled encouragement. “You’re hours ahead of me in the arousal department, too. I mean, you’re really good looking, and I’ve been ogling your ass for years on TV, so I should be able to get a mood on. But, I need a minute or two to get past some pretty reasonable freaking out, and catch up.” He swayed closer. She held up a hand, requesting he stay back. He was trembling with restraint. She raised a brow. “If it means that you get what you need, can you do what I say?”

He swallowed hard, moaned out a breath, and nodded. “I’ll try. I don’t know…” His gaze was fixed on her lips, expression nearly wild.

She shook her head and shushed him again. “Go back to the part where you told me I’m pretty, Cap.”

His voice shook. “You’re a beauty. Call me Steve.”

She unbuttoned the top few buttons on her dress, aware that her breasts were eye-catching. He grunted as though punched. His hands spasmed. He forced them flat against his legs, shaking. She urged. “Stay still, please, Steve. Good things come to those who wait!” His expression crumpled as he gave a tentative nod. Darcy leaned close and gave him a delicate kiss, licking her way into his mouth sinuously. Her breasts pressed against him. He moaned and shuddered. She whispered. “Kiss me, but like I kiss you.” Her lips were just touching his, and her words breathed into his shaking mouth.

He met her lips and tongue as lightly as he could manage under the circumstances. Shame flooded through him for his callow inexperience. “Sorry. Not enough practice.”

Her brow wrinkled. “I have a feeling we’re about to make up for it, Steve.” His eyes fluttered and anticipation flamed. She could hear him, under his breath, urging himself not to beg. She sighed. “Say my name, please.”

He moaned, “Darcy!”

She leaned in, and shifted up on one knee and kissed his lips again, then pulled back. “Mmm. Nice. Can you kiss down my neck? That’s one of my ‘ _on_ ’ buttons.” He did; licking and nipping fervently as he went. She tasted and smelled wonderful to him. Breathing her in caused him to whimper with desperation. Warm pleasure curled in her belly, a heady sensation. She felt him tensing more. She slid to the floor in front of him. “Okay, hot stuff. Let’s ease some of your tension. Please shift your pants down. I don’t want to hurt you.”

His eyes went wide. He froze for a split second before lifting his hips and easing his sweat pants down over his aching erection, though. When Darcy helped pull the pants down the rest of the way, her hands brushed down his muscled legs and he jerked away and let out a yelp of pain. She helped him get one foot out of the pants, and then leaned in and licked his rock-hard length, her hands on the couch on either side of him. He hissed and forced himself not to buck wildly, head thrashing from side to side as he held himself still. She started softly, gauging his reactions. His erection looked painful. When she closed her lips over the weeping head, he threw his head back and cried out, a guttural noise that curled her toes. She pushed up to her full kneeling height and then lowered down over him as much as she could. Steve wailed and then slapped a hand over his mouth. His other hand grasped her hair.

She licked up to his tip and pulled off. “Watch it there! I’m doing all I can.” As gently as he could, he urged her back down, whining against his will. She huffed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. I get the message. Feel free to use my name and act like this is a nicer situation than it is, okay? I know you didn’t choose this, and while I did… it’s not the way I wanted to get in your bed.” He frowned, but lost focus as she softly wrapped a hand around him at the base and gradually increased the pressure as she took him in her mouth again and began to suck harder, then swirl her tongue up and down his considerable length. Despite his efforts, he began to buck against her, chanting her name and begging for her to continue. She grabbed a towel he’d left on the side table to clean up as he came. He let out a moan of relief, but began to whine with pain and harden again within a minute. Her eyes widened. “Wow. Okay! Guess what? It’s your turn to go to work! Doc said that it would help you to do me like I just did you… and I can’t think of anything that’ll get me all the way into this game faster, anyway. So, switch places!” She sat back while Steve stumbled to his feet, eyes bleary with hurt. Then, she let out a squeal as he shook his head, reached down and lifted her like she weighed nothing, and carried her to the table. She realized then that kneeling would probably hurt him, given the state of his nerve endings.

He laid her on the table, sat in the chair in front of her, and rasped. “Tell me how.”

Darcy leaned up on her elbows and looked him in the eye. “Can you grab me a pillow from the couch?” He leaned back and snagged one, and handed it to her. She put it under her head so that she could see him, biting her lip against embarrassment as she considered their next move.

Steve put a hand on her knee. “Darcy?” She stopped and shifted her gaze to his. He swallowed, hard. “Thank you.”

She quirked a grin and a raised a brow at him. “That should be my line here in a few minutes, Cap.”

He shook his head. “Steve. And, I mean for… helping…”

She nodded. “Of course! Sorry. I guess this is a pretty strangely intimate sitch.” She let out a shaky breath. “Sorry. I’m nervous. I’ve never given anyone instructions at this. It’s…” She shrugged, then shifted so that she was nearer the table edge. Steve inhaled deeply, and panted. She nodded. “So, golden opportunity, right? First… slide your fingers up and down my thighs a few times, soft and easy. Touch me.” He did as instructed, the wild look returning to his eyes. She laid her head back, breaking from his gaze to make it easier to tell him what to do. “Now, stroke up to my breasts.” She gasped as he did so. Her tone changed as she urged, “Gentle with the nipples! At least at first! I…Oh… That’s nice! The key there is to change it up from time to time, maybe graze your nails over… Oh, God! Yeah.” She began to breathe more rapidly and a flush rose in her chest. “Now… stroke back down to my knees. Ooh! That was nice. I didn’t tell you about the backs of the knees. Lucky guess?”

His voice was like gravel. “Listened in on a friend, more than once.” Steve kept one hand on her thigh. The other slid up to the juncture of her legs, where he ran a feather light touch over her mound. She gasped. “Oh! Yay, friend! And, yay, Steve! Sorry. I know who I’m with. Oh, shit! Do I _ever_ know who I’m with! Sorry!”

He reached the other hand up and used both hands to slide her panties down. “Stop apologizing.” His voice was low and dark, almost dominating.

Now, it was Darcy who whined. “Oh, God! This is really happening! Have you got it from here?”

He chuckled, a mix of innocence and filth that curled her toes again. “Tell me what you want. Golden opportunity, remember?”

Darcy put a hand to her head. “Oh! Jesus! Jane was right! Talking is gonna be the death of me!” He dropped her panties on the ground and ran his fingers up her thighs, over her center, up again to her breasts. She whimpered. “Yes!”

He growled. “Unbutton more… please… beautiful...” He bit out the words, struggling against pain.

With shaky fingers, Darcy unbuttoned her dress to the waist. Steve’s hands played along the edge of her bra. Then, he tweaked her nipples lightly, then harder. He shifted so that his nails grazed over them, and she squirmed. He made an impatient noise deep in his throat. “Tell me.”

Darcy shuddered with want. “Lift my skirt and put your mouth to work, Steve. Lick from my lower lips up to my clit.”

He rasped, eyes glazed. “Will you remove your bra first?”

She shifted up. He helped her sit up in front of him, and she dropped the sleeves of the dress so that it fell down her arms. She reached back and undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall from her breasts. Steve leaned forward and pulled a nipple into his mouth, instinctively lapping at her and sucking. She shifted and moaned, her arms pinned by the dress for a moment. He growled with need. “Lay back, and let me have you.” Darcy’s head was spinning. His grin gleamed, feral. “What do I do?”

Her voice was faint. “Lick from my lower lips up to my clit, then suck on my clit like you just did my nipple.”

He rucked the skirt up so that her dress bunched at her waist and nipped kisses up her thighs. One finger stroked behind her knee again, causing her to jerk against him as he inhaled her scent and growled. He shifted her legs over his shoulders and used his fingers to part her lips. “You’re wet!” He dove in before she could form a reply. He did as she’d said, wiggling his tongue as he went, savoring her arousal. Then, he latched onto her clit and sucked, pulling and flicking her hard. She gasped and moaned loudly.

He forced himself back. “You like that?”

She gasped, “Yes!”

He dove in again, licking up and sucking in the same manner while she bucked. He kept that up as the tension built in her. After several times, he forced himself back. “You said to change things up. What now?” He bit out. “Hurry! The pain is duller when I’m doing this. You taste good. It feels good.”

She laughed breathily. “Yes, it does!” She closed her eyes while his hands roamed back up to her breasts. She gasped as he tweaked and twisted her. “Please… add using a finger down there.”

He grinned. “Down where?”

She groaned. “Damn it! Nobody told me you’re a little shit! Guess!” He stroked from her lower lips up to her clit, following the path his lips had taken. She squirmed against his touch and gasped throatily. “Push it inside and crook it back in a ‘ _come here_ ’ gesture.” He did as instructed, groaning as he sank a digit into her silky-soft warmth. She shifted, then moaned deep in her throat when he hit the right spot. “Yes. There! Keep doing that and… and…” She gave a little scream as he lapped at her clit. “Yes!”

He hummed against her. “I think I have it, Darcy. Sweetness…” He slid a second finger inside and began to work both against her G spot steadily. Then, he kissed back up her thighs, all around his fingers, and licked and pulled at her with intense pressure from his lips. He used his arms to hold her still as she bucked and shifted. Her orgasm built steadily, causing her to keen with pleasure. Her previous experience with cunnilingus had been cursory, at best. This was a whole new level of ecstasy.

She shifted and moaned. “Yes! Oh, Steve!” After that, she went non-verbal, her moans and whimpers speaking for her. He ate her out desperately, feeling relief seeping into his nerve endings and bones as he pleasured her. When she came, he kept at her, hard. She screamed and shook, pulsing with nearly too much pleasure, unable to speak. He held her fast, and continued to work both her G spot and her clit, furiously pushing her further until she went past discomfort to a new level. His grip on her was viselike. Her body quaked as another orgasm hit harder, waves of pleasure cresting over her. Then, she went limp.

Steve kissed her quivering thighs. He growled. “More.”

Darcy gasped and reached to the pocket of her dress, pulling out the box of condoms and a tube of lube. “Suit up, Cap. On to the main event!”

He complained. “Call me Steve!” He opened the packet and rolled the condom down, hissing with discomfort at his touch. She handed him the lube and indicated for him to rub it on the condom.

She giggled helplessly. “Sorry, Steve! The suit-up thing took me down a path!” She sat up shakily and finished unbuttoning her dress, abandoning it on the table.

He was shaking again as he looked her over hungrily. “You okay?”

She nodded and smiled. “That was fantastic. You learn quick.”

He swallowed hard. “I need more. You’re gorgeous.”

She quirked her brows. “Hell of a way to go, eh?”

He shook his head. “Don’t joke about that. I…”

She groaned. “I meant **_sexhaustion_.** ”

He took her hand, looking up into her eyes. “Is that a word?”

She laughed. “You’re making it one!”

His expression was vulnerable, yet needy. “Thank you for keeping things light. I’m sorry…”

She shrugged. “You have nothing to apologize for, either.” She bit her lip, considering. “Hey! Stay where you are.” His eyes widened more as she stepped forward and sat astride his thighs, straddling him on the chair. “I’ll be on top, to start. Jane says that works to keep Thor from pounding her too hard.”

Steve blinked hard, shaking from head to toe as he struggled to stay still. “I don’t know what to do.”

Darcy’s smile of anticipation warmed him. “Time for you to learn! Keep me from falling, and make sure to watch how we come together. I have a _rockin’_ bod. You’re gonna want to see what you do to me.”

He shuddered as he looked down. “Yes. Oh, yes… I will.” His eyes gleamed.

Then, she shifted up to kiss him, her breasts grazing against his chest. He began shuddering with pain again, so she had mercy on him. She reached between them and placed his thick cock at her entrance, stood as high as she could, and slowly sank down. He writhed beneath her, moaning loudly. She blew out short breaths as she relaxed and took him in. She groaned. “You’re a big boy. Give me a minute to adjust.” She moaned as he shifted and shook. He reached between them and thumbed at her still-sensitive clit. She yelped. “Oh! Yes! Keep that up, if you can! I like…” She braced her hands on his muscular shoulders, and began to twist and then bounce on him. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, mouthing ‘ _ **YES**_ ’. She laughed. “Told you that you’d want to see!” He began thrusting up against her, bouncing her harder and faster. His expression was wild, straining. He’d never imagined anything so absolutely carnal.

He let out an animal cry, and his head fell back. His eyes closed and his body sagged with relief. She moved off, pressing the condom against him with her fingers to hold it in place. He dealt with it, silent. Quickly, he hardened again. “I’m sorry.”

She ran an appreciative finger down his chest, then lightly over his hardening cock. “I’m not. That was over kinda fast. I _want_ more.”

He blushed. “I meant that I’m sorry it was over so fast.” He stammered, mortified. “I... I’ve never felt anything so good. You’re beautiful… and… fantastic…”

She grinned, and kissed his cheek. “Congrats. You’re not a virgin anymore.” He closed his eyes, wincing. She backpedaled. “Hey! It’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make too little of it. I know this isn’t what you wanted. I’m just trying to make the best of things…”

He lifted and kissed her hand. “Don’t apologize! You have nothin’ to be sorry for. You’re wonderful. I’m grateful.” He sniffed and blinked hard. She kissed him gently and held him, arms around his neck. He sighed. “You feel so good! Thank you!”

Darcy sighed. “I love that angle, but your thighs are so muscly that it’s hell on my legs, and it looks like I need to conserve my strength. Let’s move to the bed.” She moved back, and then stood, groaning as her thighs relaxed. He stood and led her to the bedroom. She set Jane’s things on the night stand. He tossed a towel off the bed and sat down, his breathing tightening again. She smiled encouragement as she sat by him. “Lay down on your back, please. I’m recovering, almost ready again. Lean up on a pillow, so you can see without hurting your neck.” He followed her gesture and lay back on the bed, his head elevated. Darcy climbed astride his thighs again. “Yeah. This is a little easier, and uses different muscles.”

She reached to the nightstand, and grabbed another condom and the lube. She put the condom on him this time, and rubbed the lube on thoroughly. The soft firmness of her hand was a sweet torment. He whimpered the whole time, on a cusp of pain and pleasure that maddened him again.

She leaned forward and bared her neck to him. He kissed her neck like she’d requested earlier, then lavished attention to her breasts and lifted her up on her knees without any apparent effort so he could kiss down to her clit. He flicked and sucked it insistently until she came again. Still shuddering with the orgasm, she pushed him back, lowered herself onto him, and set a slow pace. She moaned as he leaned up enough to kiss and suck her breasts. She grasped at him with her inner walls. He moaned, his muscles locking as he held back from orgasm, barely. She groaned. “I’m not sure what will help you most, coming many times, or extending the pleasure.”

He shuddered, struggling not to let it end quickly. “I’m trying to hold on! All that fluttering, pulsing…” His control broke again and he began to thrust up rhythmically, hard. He cried out, lost in need. She shifted up further, pulling away. He grasped her hips and pulled her down on him harder, growling loudly and chasing orgasm. She leaned back for a better angle, grasping his legs while she tried to change the pace and prevent him from coming. He cried out with pained pleasure. She slipped back so that he was almost out of her. He yelled in protest, and flipped them so that she was beneath him. He kissed her ferociously while he pushed in even deeper and with more force, emitting wild and guttural sounds as he came for a long time. They were both panting. She couldn’t catch her breath quickly enough to say anything to calm him.

Continuing to crave relief, he gasped frantically. “More!” He rolled to his back, disposed of the condom, and lifted her so that her head was on his knees and her legs were around his head. He bent his knees so that her head was up, and to pull her closer. Again, he feasted on her like the desperate man that he was, devouring her through orgasm after orgasm.

She whined as her body shuddered with pleasure. Then, she felt him hardening again, under her back. She rolled off, and moved back up to kiss his lips. “I guess you’re voting for the coming many times approach.” She grinned, pushing aside fear as she hoped to regain some control with him. “I was trying to slow you down, and you weren’t having any of it!”

He kissed her then, long and deep and slow. The contrast to their first kiss couldn’t have been more pronounced. “Sorry! I thought the fluttering meant you were urging me on.” He kissed her neck and traced a finger over her breasts, then cupped one with his hand in a firm, but gentle, way.

She giggled, relieved that his madness had passed for now. “The fluttering is partly my effort, partly my body throwing an ongoing orgasm party!”

Surprised delight registered on his face. “What?”

She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his cheek. “When you do things right, a woman’s body responds. You’re making me feel good, Steve!” She kissed his lips and then kissed gently down his neck, chest, and abdomen. He shuddered, struggling not to buck up too much as she put her lips on him again. He felt the pleasure of the experience more than he had the first time, and understood why men talked about it so much and craved it.

After he came, Darcy kissed her way back up his body. She groaned, and then giggled as he hardened again. “Practice, practice, practice!”

He almost smiled while he rolled on another condom and prepped himself again. He used additional lube, beginning to worry for Darcy’s comfort. After they fucked three more times, he noticed that his skin was prickling less, and his heart rate was merely rapid like when he exercised. His refractory rate was slower, too. He was still in some pain, but not fearful for his life like he had been earlier. He lasted longer before coming each time, too. Steve sighed as he hardened yet again. “It’s starting to work! Is there another position you’d like to try?”

Darcy uttered a weary cheer, and then cut a glance at him, noticing that he seemed more lucid, more controlled, and far less frantic. She glanced at the clock and let out a sigh. She rolled on her stomach and shoved a pillow under her, then a second so that her ass was raised. He grunted appreciatively as he looked at the view. She rested her weight on her elbows and knees, turned to look at him, and winked. “Think you can find your way?”

He blinked hard, put on another condom and lubed it thoroughly, and moved behind her. He looked down at her sweet, beautifully-rounded ass. “Fuck! You’re delectable.”

She giggled and looked at him over her shoulder, the pose almost coy. “Aren’t you supposed to be a goody two shoes about language?”

He gave her ass a swift slap. It stung. She yelped in surprise and chuckled. Then, he reached one hand under her to stroke her clit, and used the other hand to position himself at her opening. His voice dropped lower than before. “NOT a goody two shoes! You really want to provoke me right now?” She groaned as he worked himself in, slowly opening her to him. He moaned. “Oh, fuck! That feels amazing! So tight, this way!” She shook more as he struggled to move slowly, and began to succeed in his efforts. The fog of pain in his mind lifted more. He eased his touch on her clit, ghosting the sensitive bud and feeling her lean into his hand, straining for more and whimpering much as he had been. Her shaking increased, and he felt a rush of power, knowing that he was giving pleasure. He gritted his teeth and slowed his in and out motion even more, savoring the delicious, tight slide and her needy responses.

Darcy writhed, pleasure overwhelming her as he played her body. The combination of his subtle, yet inescapable, touch on her clit and the powerful feeling of him filling her from behind was beyond pleasure, almost more than she could bear. This time, she was the one to lose control, babbling incoherently as she shuddered through a climax so intense that she nearly blacked out.

He maintained his control, and groaned. “Ohhhh! Keep going, babydoll!”

Darcy felt her body spasm with uncontrolled bliss. She groaned under his weight as he pressed into her steadily, on and on, giving and taking. She was gasping and crying out, almost sobbing. Finally, Steve lost control again, thrust into her more rapidly, and cried out ecstatically as he came.

He pulled out slowly and gently, kissing gently down her back as he moved away. Then, he dealt with the condom, and he lay on his back, silent. When she let out a weak moan, he shuddered with concern. After a long time, he whispered. “Are you okay? Darcy?”

She laughed breathily. “Okay? Yeah!” She turned her head when he didn’t cry out for more, eyeing him with cautious curiosity. “How are you feeling?”

He ran a finger down her arm, his expression somber. “Better.”

She put her cheek against her hand. “Hm. Not sure whether to cheer or cry. Better, as in getting there? Or, better… as in ‘ _all done, thanks for visiting, please go now._ ’” She blinked hard, and willed a pleasant smile to her face.

Steve rolled her gently to her side, facing him. “Better, as in almost back to normal.” He pulled her close into a full-body hug. “Thank you.” He rested his chin on the top of her head as he embraced her. His mind raced as he wondered what the protocol was for this sort of situation. He was overwhelmed by the surge of affection he felt for this girl he’d just met. He didn’t want her to go, but worried he had already asked, and taken, too much. Now that he could think clearly again, he marveled at her kindness to him. He felt her tensing against him and realized the silence was continuing too long. Afraid to lose the opportunity if he waited any longer, he whispered, “Please… don’t go.”

Darcy, her body still shuddering with pleasure, struggled to still her involuntary movements while she returned his embrace. When he asked her to stay, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She stroked his back, savoring the feel of his muscles. She tamped down her emotions and tried to focus on being happy that Steve was no longer in pain, unsure of where they stood with each other.

Her voice was only slightly hollow as she cheered herself. “Yay, me! You’re better! I win!” She hoped he would attribute any odd reactions from her to a lack of sleep. She couldn’t hold her breath, as she was still breathing fast from exertion, but she waited anxiously to see if he would become angry at what had been done to him. Her heart clenched with fear that he would forever associate her with the violation he’d suffered.

Steve squeezed her closer and spoke dryly. “Yeah. Yay… But, I hope we both win.” Steve’s breathing had returned to normal. His skin felt normal, pain free. His heart rate slowed to its typical pace. The absence of pain was delightful. But, the idea of going back into his self-made shell of isolation hurt… and, the fresh memory of the sensual pleasure of being with Darcy was tantalizing. On the other hand, he’d used Darcy for hours. Despite how intimately they were entwined, he wasn’t sure what to expect next. He had no right to expect anything.

Darcy bit her lip and grinned wanly. “It’s nice to meet you, by the way.”

He nodded, lay back, and rubbed his hands over his face. “Oh, God! You, too.” He had no idea what to say next. He feared that whatever he said would be wrong. Phrases ran through his mind, and he rejected one after another. He blinked hard as he realized how little they knew each other. “What’s your last name?”

She giggled. “I’m Darcy Lewis.”

He nodded. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

She smiled, teasing. “I thought so.”

He breathed in and out slowly. “It’s really nice not to be in pain. Thank you.” His brow furrowed. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Darcy raised a brow. “I’m worn out, and I may walk funny after all this… for a week… but, you didn’t hurt me. You did some amazing things to me, in case all my happy screaming didn’t clue you in.”

Steve stumbled over the words. “Th… thank you.”

Darcy nodded once. “You’re welcome.” She quirked a grin at the ridiculous awkwardness that had come between them so suddenly.

He looked at his watch. “Wow! Time really does fly… It’s seven thirty.” He was shocked to realize that they’d been making love for over six hours.

She kissed his cheek. “Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” Her legs were, unsurprisingly, wobbly. She tried to feign nonchalance and hide the fact that she had trouble standing, much less walking.

Steve, ever observant (but woefully inexperienced in such matters), nearly choked on the guilt he felt. “Are you sure that you’re okay? Maybe the doctor should…”

Darcy shook her head and let out a wry chuckle. “I’ll be okay.” She grasped the door jamb as she passed it, but managed to get to the other room and back without incident. When she came back out, Steve was sitting up in the bed with a sheet pulled up to his waist, drinking a glass of water. He handed her one, which she sipped gratefully.

He dropped his gaze nervously. “Are you sure that you don’t mind staying longer, now that I’m feeling better?”

She eased into place next to him on the bed. “I don’t mind. I’m glad you’re feeling better, but…” She smiled. “I don’t want for you to feel like you HAVE to ask me to stay now. You’ve been through a lot. It’d be understandable if you needed some alone time to process it, or just some rest.” Her expression was open, honest, and compassionate.

He frowned. “I’ve put it together. I’d have been in a hell of a situation if that stuff affected me on the spot, like they doubtless hoped it would.” His look to her was vulnerable. “I can’t thank you enough. You’re so brave… so kind…You even fixed my bad kissing.” He grinned, self-deprecating.

She grinned back impishly. “I like your kissing. I like lots of things with you.”

He huffed a laugh. “Like you said, I don’t want you feel obligated… But, I like you. I’d like to get to know you better.” He steeled himself so much that she had to stifle a chuckle. “Would you go out with me sometime?”

She nodded. “Sure. See! That wasn’t so hard. Why didn’t you ask me out before?”

He blushed. “It didn’t have anything to do with you. I didn’t look. It was… terror… awkwardness… survivor guilt over Bucky… loyalty to my first love… lots of things.”

She yawned. “Aren’t some of those still true?”

He nodded, thoughtful. “Yeah. But… I’m not so terrified, with you.”

She winked at him, regaining her equilibrium. “You ought to be. I tazed a god.”

He nodded. “I…” He smiled at her, almost shy. “Can I kiss you, again?”

She shifted closer. “I’d like that.” Then, she paused and looked at him with concern. “Is it coming back? Are you hurting again?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. I’d just like to kiss you.”

She grinned. “Oh! Good. _JUST_ kiss?”

He slid his mouth over hers, tasting and tantalizing. “I’d love to do it all again, but, I don’t want to push you too far.”

She giggled against his lips. “Eh. Walking’s overrated…”

His eyes shone as he let his hands trace her figure again, while he kissed and nipped down along her neck.

**The End.**


End file.
